


All Work And No Play

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghosts, The Stanley Hotel, the Shining - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	All Work And No Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristmasTownsNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasTownsNightmare/gifts).



Sam adjusts his large bag hanging from his shoulder as he opens the door to the hotel room; the door hitting the wall from the force of Dean pushes himself past Sam.  
They both walk inside, breathing in the stuffiness of the room.  
Dean flicks the switch as a yellow light on the ceiling illuminates the room.  
They both take a look around, two twin beds decorated with brown floral comforters, a brown nightstand placed by the wall in between both beds a small tan lamp placed in the middle of the the nightstand resting on an off-white doilie, a tan chair resting next to a dark brown table near a small window with light brown laced curtains, a small bathroom and a doorless closet.  
Dean blinks a couple times as he turns to look towards his brother.  
Sam pulls of his bag from his shoulder and places it on the floral bed.  
"I-I wasn't excepting this." Dean admits looking around the room again trying to hold in a gag.  
"It's an old place Dean, what did you expect?" Sam asks pulling his laptop from his bag and walking towards the table next to the window.  
"For starters I was expecting some hot maids with short maid dresses with French accents."  
"Dean your confusing porn for real life again."  
Dean places his bag onto the empty bed as he walks inside the bathroom to look around.  
"The bathroom has floral wallpaper, are we the only men staying in this hotel?" Dean grunts out with anger.  
Sam rolls his eyes as he turn his laptop on and checks out the view from the window.  
"Dean they have a large garden outside." Sam says as he peaks outside.  
"Do they have a hedge maze?" He asks quickly walking out of the bathroom towards the window.  
"I don't see one." Sam answers as Dean pushes Sam away from the window to press his face against the glass like a little kid.  
"It's not anything like the movie!" Dean exclaims as he pulls away from the window to drop himself on the bed with a thump.  
"Dean, The Shining was based on this hotel they didn't film the movie here." Sam says looking to his bummed out brother.  
"That's not true Sammy, they filmed the outside of this hotel." He sits up on the bed. "Hey I think I saw that they're serving dinner at 6. It's almost 6 how about we go downstairs and wait for dinner." Dean says standing up quickly walking towards the bathroom to primp himself.  
"Come on Sammy, lets go eat." He says as he walks out of the bathroom his hair fixed.  
Sam stands from his seat at the table and follows Dean out the door.  
"You think they have pie?" Dean asks still walking down the long hall.  
Sam closes the door placing the key in his pocket trying to catch up to Dean.  
They walk down the stairs noticing all the other guests in the lobby walking towards the ballroom.  
"Hurry Sammy, this could be a first come first serve dinner. I'm not missing out on food just because you're being slow." Dean says walking faster down the stairs by passing the other guests.  
Sam rolls his eyes as he walks through the crowd of people to catch up with his brother.  
"Dean!" Sam shouts seeing his brother sitting at a table surrounded by older women.  
Sam sits next to his brother with a smirk on his face as the other women notice him.  
"Is this your brother you were talking about?" An older woman asks smiling towards Dean.  
"Yeah, Sam this is Ethel she's from Connecticut." Dean says with a large smile on his face.  
"I was away from you for two minutes." Sam says in shock.  
"By the way I ordered a nice steak for myself and you the chicken garden salad. Ethel here ordered the lasagna with a side salad." Dean says with his eyes wide and smile big.  
Sam smirks understanding Deans plea for help.  
Ethel sitting next to him is a big mouthed old woman who enjoys to talk.  
Sam smiles and takes a seat.  
"Is this your first time visiting the Stanley Hotel?" Ethel asks the boy before she takes a drink of her ice water.  
"This is our first time, my brother here really enjoys the movie The Shining and has been wanting to visit this hotel since we were kids. So finally we just decided to go."  
"Aren't vacations the greatest?" Ethel smiles grabbing ahold of Deans hand and squeezing tight. "This is my third day here, I've been really enjoying the history of this hotel, the beautiful mountains. Have you boys walked around Estes Park yet, they have sculptures and small waterfalls. It's quite beautiful."  
"We have not, we'll have to check it out." Sam answers as the waitress walks over with two glasses of ice water.  
"Have you checked out the hotel history, it's all around the walls here. In the basement they have other historical pictures. It's absolutely beautiful." She says looking around the room.  
"We'll have to look around after dinner." Sam answers as the waitress walks over with a tray full of food.  
\----  
After dinner Sam and Dean head towards the basement to check out the history of the hotel like Ethel said.  
They climb down the stairs the chill of the basement causing both brothers to shutter.  
Dean looks towards the corner and notices a large see-through locked case.  
A grey shinny head and long wooden handle looking as if its never been used.  
Dean slowly walks towards the case his eyes filled with amazement.  
"Check it out Sammy, it's the axe Jack used." He says as he grabs something out of his pocket and starts picking the lock.  
"Dean stop, leave it alone."  
"Shut up Sammy." Dean says as he opens the case and grabs ahold of the axe. "I feel it, I feel the power." Dean says as he holds the axe with tenderness. His hand stroking the light brown wood.  
"Dean. That looks weird."  
Dean looks to his brother and grips the axe in one hand. "Wendy darling? Light of my life! I'm not gonna hurt ya. You didn't let me finish my sentence." He lifts the axe up. "I said I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just gonna bash your brains in!" Dean raises his voice his eyes wide.  
"You're an idiot." Sam says rolling his eyes as he walks away from his brother to look around some more.  
Dean drops his arms down.  
"You're no fun." Dean says placing the axe in the case. He turn around noticing Sam looking away.  
Dean grabs the axe once again and runs behind an exact replica of the bathroom door. He pushes his face in the middle of the busted open door and waits.  
Sam looks around the walls with pictures of the hotel back when it first opened. He walks closer to the door.  
Sam looks to the door his eyes landing in his brothers crazed out face.  
"Heeeeere's Johnny!" Dean shouts.  
"You're such an idiot." Sam says with a chuckle.  
"Excuse me gents, but the museum is closed. I'm gonna have to tell you to return back upstairs." A older gentleman says.  
"Sorry sir, we didn't know. We're headed upstairs right now."  
The man waits for the brothers to head upstairs.  
Dean walks out from behind the door to take the axe back to the case. The older man watching his every move.  
Sam and Dean walk up the stairs towards the lobby. The sound of a piano playing.  
Dean and Sam walk towards the sound of the piano, they walk inside the room filled with guests.  
Men women and children dressed in very nice clothing.  
"I guess we're underdressed." Dean says glancing to Sam's an his clothes.  
Sam looks around the room with a smile, a woman wearing long blue dress sitting in the corner of the room smiles at Sam.  
"Please tell me she's checking me out?" Dean says winking towards the woman.  
"I think she's looking at me." He answers waving to the woman.  
The woman waves Sam over holding a glass of wine in her hand.  
Sam looks to Dean quickly patting his back quickly before he walks towards the woman in blue.  
Dean rolls his eyes and walks back onto the lobby, running children almost ramming into him.  
"Hey, woah woah." Dean says as the one of the kids says sorry an continues running towards the back door.  
"Crazy kids." He says as he follows the them out the door, the sun starting to move down behind the mountains.  
Men and women outside enjoying cups of tea, women in long dresses chatting, men in a group smoking cigars.  
The children that almost ran into him running around the green grass playing tag.  
He stops near the edge of the lawn enjoying the moment.  
"How's your stay so far?" A man in a brown suit and gray beard asks Dean.  
Dean turns to the man.  
"So far it's cool, I've been told there's a bar."  
"There is, would you like me to escort you there?" The man asks nicely.  
Dean turns back towards the back door thinking about his brother.  
"Sure why not. My brother is inside hitting on some hottie,  
I might as well do something to pass the time." Dean answers the man.  
The man nods. "Follow me sir." The man says as he starts towards the door Dean right behind him.  
As they walk through the door the sound of the piano playing continues.  
"It's pretty awesome that you guys have someone to play live music here." Dean says as they walk into another hallway.  
"Thank you sir, the woman playing the piano is my wife. Quite brilliant she is." He answers opening a door leading into the large bar.  
"She's very good."  
"I'll let her know." The man says with a smirk. "Enjoy your stay, and if you need to find me just ask for Freelan." He says as he starts back towards the area they came from.  
Dean walks towards the bar noticing three other men. He takes a seat on the stool and takes a handful of peanuts.  
The bartender with a mustache, balding head, white buttoned shirt and black work pants walks up towards Dean from behind the bar a glass in his hand as he washes of the remaining water drips with a towel.  
"What could I get ya son?" He asks his voice deep.  
"Double shot of whiskey."  
The bartender nods walking away to fetch the shot glass and liquor.  
\---  
Sam and the lady in blue continue to talk in the piano room. She waves over a waiter for her third glass of wine.  
"So your brother and you travel the country but this is the first time that you've actually stayed at a four star hotel?" She asks before drinking the last of her wine.  
"Yeah." He chuckles a little scratching the back of his neck. "See my brother an I travel for work so we have to stay in little motel rooms cause the job won't pay for the room." He lies watching as she bites her lip while listening to him talk.  
"What do you do?" She asks moving her hand to his thigh.  
Sam looks down to her hand his eyebrows creasing slightly.  
"I'm a mechanic." He answers quickly. "It's kinda the family business." He adds as she removes her hand away quickly from his thigh as if its on fire.  
She gives him a smug smile as she stands from her seat and walks away.  
Sam rubs his hand over his face striking out with a beautiful woman again.  
He turns around looking to the crowded room. His eyes landing on the woman playing the piano.  
"Do you play?" A woman asks wearing a grey maids uniform.  
"Me? No, no I don't play." He answers turning to the woman.  
"But you do know the art?"  
"My ex girlfriend, she used to play the piano." He answers looking away from the woman thinking of Jess.  
"I could tell by the way you were looking at the madam. It was as if you were feeling something." She says softly.  
Sam nods his head in understanding.  
"I was, my girlfriend died years ago. Every time I see a piano I always think about her."  
"I'm sorry for your loss." She adds softly.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Sam pulls his hand out waiting for her to grab it.  
She places her hand in his gently as she curtsies.  
"Elizabeth Wilson, what's yours?"  
"Sam Winchester." He answers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth." He adds with a shy smile.  
"Miss. Wilson!" A voice shouts from the other side of the room.  
Sam and Elizabeth both look up to see the man with the grey beard.  
He walks quickly towards Elizabeth and Sam his eyes on the woman.  
He reaches them both a smile reaching his face as he looks to Sam quickly.  
"Elizabeth what are you doing with the guests?"  
"We were only talking." She answers softly looking to the man.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not allowed to talk to the guests unless you are needed. Elizabeth this is the second time this month. I don't want to have to write you up again." He says quietly as the other guests start to look towards them.  
"I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again." She says as she looks to the man quickly her eyes worried.  
"Get back to work and stop bothering the guests." The man says  
waiting for the woman to walk away.  
She looks to Sam quickly before she walks out of the room.  
"I apologize if our maid was bothering you." The man says softly glancing around before looking to Sam.  
"She wasn't, we were having a nice conversation." Sam answers a little offended.  
"The help isn't to be talked to unless needed."  
"She wasn't bothering me, she didn't do anything wrong."  
"Then I apologize for butting in when I shouldn't have." The man says looking down to the wooden floor.  
Sam nods then walks away from the man to find his brother.  
Sam walks around the lobby looking for help from a worker.  
As he walks around he turn a corner and runs into the Elizabeth the maid, this time she's carrying a white sheet in her arm.  
"I'm so sorry sir." She says grabbing ahold of his arms to stop him from losing his balance.  
Sam smiles to reassure her that he's fine.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt. Are you okay?" Sam asks looking down to the woman.  
She nods fixing the sheet in her arm.  
"I'm fine sir, thank you." She answers looking up to the tall man.  
"Have a good stay." She says starting to walk away from Sam.  
"Hold on, Elizabeth. I need some help." He says before she leaves the hallway.  
Elizabeth stops and turns around to help Sam. "Yes?"  
"I'm looking for my brother and I was thinking he would be in the bar, I was wondering if you could take me."  
"I'll take you to the bar, but first let me drop this sheet off to the room first." She says as she starts walking towards the corner of the hall to take a left towards another room. Sam follows after her.  
She pulls out a key from the room and opens the door.  
She places the clean sheet on the empty bed and walks out of the room.  
"Okay sir, follow me." She says sweetly.  
They walk towards the lobby and take a right, they take another right towards a mahogany door and into the large bar.  
Sam's eyes land on his brother slouched over the bar as he's taking another shot of whiskey.  
"Thank you Elizabeth, I found my brother." Sam says glancing back to the maid but not finding her anywhere.  
Sam's eyebrows crease together, he shakes his head in confusion then starts towards his brother.  
"Dean. Come on let's get to the room before you drink all the liquor." Sam says grabbing ahold of Deans arm.  
"Hey Sammy, did you get the chicks number?" He asks as he stumbles to his feet.  
"Nah, the girl didn't like the fact I'm a mechanic." He laughs.  
"What? That sucks Sammy. That's what some people call a gold digger." He chuckles. "Don't worry about it Sammy, the girl will realize she lost out." He smiles softly his eyes beginning to betray him as he closes them.  
"Yeah, okay Dean lets get you to the room." Sam says wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulders as they start walking out the bar and up the elevator.  
"You know Sammy, I'm so upset that this place doesn't have the garden maze. I really thought I was gonna find myself getting lost in the large maze. It would have been fun." Dean slurs against Sam's left upper torso.  
The elevator doors open and Sam starts walking with Dean staggering under his arm.  
\---  
They reach their room Sam grabs the key from his pockets and opens the door.  
As they walk inside Dean staggers out of Sam's arm to lay on his bed.  
Sam smirks once Dean is on the bed slightly snoring. He looks to his bed noticing his bag is gone.  
Sam walks towards the bed and quickly starts looking around for his bag. He stops to scratch his head in confusion when he realizes he has no idea where his bag is.  
Sam walks towards the closet and sees his bag resting on the shelf of the closet. His eyebrows crease together with confusion.  
"I don't remember putting it there." He says softly.  
He grab the bag to open it and change into his pajamas. When he opens it he notices that all his clothes are gone.  
"What the hell?"  
He searches around in Deans bag to check if Dean hid his clothes in his bag he notices Deans clothes are gone too.  
Sam quickly walks towards the nightstand and opens the drawer noticing the clothes neatly folded away.  
He looks to Dean quickly his eyebrows still scrunched together with confusion.  
"When did Dean put these away?"  
He grabs his pajamas and quickly changes as he lays down on his bed to start catching some Z's.  
He flips the switch off and turns in the bed as he gets comfortable his eyes start to close.  
The sound of children laughing out in the hall causes him to quickly open his eyes.  
He waits them out listening to them laughing and running down the hall bouncing a ball.  
Dean starts to stir in his bed.  
"Tell them to shut up and get to their rooms." Dean says into his pillow.  
Sam sighs as he stands and quickly walks to the door opening it to tell the kids to quiet down.  
Sam stands in the open door and looks into the hall noticing nobody around.  
"Oh good, you scared them off with that face. Thanks a bunch Sammy."  
"Shut up Dean." Sam says looking down each end of the hall but finding nothing.  
"Dean."  
"Not now Sammy." Dean groan.  
"Dean."  
"Shut up Sam."  
"Dean." Sam growls.  
Dean lifts his head with anger when he looks to his brother. "What!?"  
"I think this place might be haunted." He says softly as he closes the door to the room and turns to his brother as he leans against the door.  
"Why do you say that?" Dean asks angrily.  
"Cause when I was walking to the door the kids were still laughing and bouncing that ball and when I opened the door nobody was there." He answers. "By the way, since when have you started folding our clothes and placing them in the drawers?"  
Deans eyebrows raise.  
"I don't." He answers standing to his feet and shaking himself as if that would really help him sober up.  
"Looks like our vacation is over." He says as he looks for his bag.  
Sam clears his throat and points. Dean follows his finger and grabs the bag from the closet shelf.  
He takes out the can of salt and creates a line against the door and windows.  
"There, those bastards could leave us alone until morning." He says quickly slamming the salt can on the table next to the windows and throws himself back onto the bed.  
"That's all we're doing now?" Sam asks.  
"Until the morning Sam, we don't know all the history about this place."  
"Then lets start by going to the basement and reading the history."  
"All in good time Sammy boy, do you know how much these rooms cost a night? I'm tired." He answers turning his back to his brother and releasing a loud sigh.  
Sam shakes his head and walks towards the bed and lays back down knowing he couldn't fight his brother with this one.  
He closes his eyes as he try's to fall asleep when the children start laughing again.  
This was gonna be a very long night.  
\---  
The next morning Dean wakes up his eyes trying to focus to the brightness from the sun shining in the room from the window. He turns over noticing his brother still asleep with a pillow over his head.  
Dean smirks as he rolls out of bed his shoes touching the ground as he rubs his face with his hands.  
"Sammy." He grunts.  
Sam slightly moves, his hand twitching.  
"Come on Sammy." Dean stands and walks towards the bathroom to relieve himself. "Get up."  
Sam groans as he grabs the pillow from his head and throws the pillow towards the bathroom door but hits Dean on the chest.  
"That's more like it." Dean says with a smile as he kicks the pillow away from him and closes the bathroom door.  
Sam sits up with a grunt his hand lacing through his hair. He opens the drawer and takes out his clothes to get ready for the day.  
"We're gonna have to find out about those kids that kept us up last night, how they died and why they're haunting this place." Dean says through the closed door.  
"Yeah cause that's gonna be easy." Sam says as he pulls on a shirt.  
"It will be, all we need to do is ask questions. Ask all these people during breakfast."  
"Seriously?"  
Dean opens the bathroom door his face serious.  
"You've known me for years and your still asking me if I'm serious when it comes to food. Yes seriously, we need to eat and maybe everyone else heard the kids last night."  
He walks back into the bathroom as he starts to brush his teeth.  
Once they finish getting ready they walk out of the room making sure the salt line doesn't break. Sam placing the keys in his pocket as Dean and him start down the hall.  
The sound of the ball bouncing behind them causes them to stop. They both turn around to see two little girls in light pink dresses playing with a blue ball.  
"Are they twins?" Dean asks in a whisper.  
"Not everything is a movie Dean." Sam says.  
The little girls look up noticing the brothers watching them.  
"Hello girls." Sam says with a wave.  
The girls stand close their shoulders almost touching.  
"Danny isn't here Mrs. Torrance." Dean whispers as he starts to lift his hand his pointer finger moving up and down.  
Sam hit Deans hand away when the girls slowly start walking towards them.  
"Listen was it the two of you that was playing last night?" Sam asks the girls.  
They stop and watch the brothers again.  
"Do you have any other toys to play with besides the ball?" He asks.  
"Why do you have something for them to play with?" Dean asks Sam watching as Sam places his hand in his pocket.  
The girls look away at the sound of one of the other doors opening. The girls vanishing quickly.  
An old couple walk out of their room and into the hall. They stop noticing the brothers staring.  
"Can I help you?" The older man asks.  
Sam and Dean both smile and wave as they walk towards the stairs passing by the couple heading downstairs for breakfast.  
They reach the ballroom as they walk inside they notice some tables of people with darker shade of black under their eyes from lack of sleep.  
They sit next to a man and his girlfriend, his girlfriend resting her head in her hands as she looks to the white tablecloth as if it would give her answers.  
"What could I get you?" The waitress asks holding onto a black booklet her pen ready.  
"Omelette with sausage and bacon, extra onions, green peppers tons of cheese. Ask the chef to give it extra kick with chili. I'll also take a coffee." Dean says with a wink.  
The waitress blushes as she writes down his order.  
"And for you sir?" She asks Sam as she continues looking to Dean.  
"I'll take an omelette as well, just the white of the egg with spinach, some ham and handful of cheese. I'll take a glass of orange juice with pulp." Sam smiles as the waitress nods.  
"Should be coming right up." She winks to Dean as she walks away her hips swaying as she walks.  
"I know what's coming up right now." Dean whispers watching her walk away.  
"Dude, that's disgusting." Sam says as he elbows Dean in the ribs.  
Dean punches his brother in the arm.  
Sam smiles to the man and his girlfriend when he notices them watching.  
"Sorry, my brother has no filter." Sam speaks to the couple.  
"Don't worry about it, Mark here doesn't have one either." She says while grabbing the glass of ice water and takes a sip.  
"God, I'm tired." Dean says rubbing his hands over his face.  
"You think your tired, those kids kept me up until three. I've had four hours of sleep Dean."  
"They kept you up too?" The woman asks placing her glass on the table her other hand grabbing her lovers arm.  
"You heard them?"  
"We both did, we complained to the front desk last night about those kids bouncing that damn ball." The woman says shaking her head. "And do you know what they had the nerve to say?" She says sitting up straight. "They said that there were no kids in the hotel." She call over the waitress and orders herself a mimosa. "How could that be?" She asks looking to the brothers with confusion.  
Sam and Dean look to each other knowing something had to be done.  
\---  
"So the kids are haunting the place, they play all night long keeping people awake and grumpy. Person finally gets angry enough to call the front desk and complains about the kids in the hall. Then they find out that there aren't any kids in the building. Great what's worse then ghost kids." Dean says walking towards the lobby Sam following behind.  
"We've dealt with them before."  
"They're just creepy; their small hands, angry little faces. I'm not looking forward to this hunt."  
They stop at the front desk waiting for the desk clerk to get off the phone.  
"I'll ask question if you go and read the history of this place around the hotel." Dean says looking to the hot desk clerk as she continues to talk on the work phone.  
"No, why do you always get to ask questions to the hot girls? I want to do it this time." Sam complains.  
Dean rolls his eyes as he places his hands in front of his chest his right hand in a fist with the other under the other.  
Sam quickly moves his hands the same way getting himself ready to battle his brother with Rock Paper Scissors.  
They both look to each other intensely as they start pounding their fists on their hands.  
Sam quickly places rock in his hand he looks up to see his brother has placed scissors.  
"Come on, two out of three." Dean complains with a whine.  
"Fine."  
They restart Dean placing paper as Sam places down rock.  
Dean smiles and they start up again.  
Sam looks to his hand holding rock down as he notices Dean holding scissors again.  
"Oh Dean, always with the scissors." Sam laughs hitting Dean on the arm playfully as Dean kicks the front desk with anger.  
"Fine, I'll go read." He complains walking away.  
Sam chuckles watching the clerk smile towards him and placing her pointer finger up to show him to give her a minute.  
He nods while she continues to talk.  
"Okay, we're looking forward to having you here too Mr. Williams. You have a great day." She smiles as she hangs up the phone. Her eyes looking to Sam.  
"May I help you?" She asks fixing her dark brown hair.  
"Yes, I have a few questions about this place."  
"I could get the manager."  
"Actually if I could speak to the man I talked to yesterday that would be great."  
"And who was that if I may ask?" She asks.  
Sam looks around until his eyes land onto a large photo of a man and woman on the wall. The man being Freelan.  
"Him, I spoke with him yesterday. He was angry about the maid talking to the customers." He says while pointing towards the large picture.  
"Sir, you must be mistaken." She said shaking her head. "You couldn't have talked with him."  
"I did, ask the maid her names Elizabeth. Call her here and she'll tell you." He says trying to make the woman understand.  
"Sir."  
"Just call her." He says impatiently.  
She nods as she grabs ahold of the employee radios and calls for Elizabeth.  
A man comes walking up with a smile.  
"Amanda is everything okay?" He asks.  
She calls him over as she walks further away from the desk talking to the man.  
Sam looks around his eyes landing on the large picture on the wall.  
"Ah, Elisabeth good to see you, this man says he needs you to clarify that you spoke with that man in the painting." The man speaks to the woman.  
Sam quickly turns around to look to Elisabeth. He takes a step back noticing the woman is completely different then the one he spoke to yesterday.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Sam asks anger starting to rise.  
"No sir, you asked for Elisabeth and we brought her here to talk."  
"No, Elizabeth Wilson. Let me talk to Miss. Wilson." He says shaking his head.  
"Sir, Mrs. Gonzales is the only Elisabeth who works here at the moment. Did you say Wilson?" The man asks.  
"Yes, Wilson. She's a average hight woman with light brown hair, she wears the grey maid dress not this light blue maid dress." Sam says as he runs his hand through his hair.  
Another man walks out of the back room behind the front desk.  
"What seems to be the problem? I'm the manager of the Stanley hotel." He says walking towards Sam his hand reaching towards Sam's to shake.  
Sam explains everything to the manager his eyes searching for answers.  
"Elisabeth, you may go back to work. I'll have a talk with Mr. Winchester." The manager says as she walks back toward the area she came from.  
"Lets have a chat." The manager adds walking towards Sam. "Mr. Winchester I'd like to help you but you need to hear me out."  
"I just need some answers about the children on the fourth floor. They kept us up last night."  
The manager nods.  
"I got complaints about that last night and this morning." He says as he stops in front of the large painting. "Mr. Winchester what I'm about to tell you might be shocking."  
"They're ghosts. I know. I just need to find out the story about them and how they were killed and why they remain in this hotel."  
"That's one of the biggest questions we have as well. Why are these children still here after all these years? Why did they choose the Stanley? Why is Mr. and Mrs. Stanley still here after they've both passed so long ago? We have all these questions." He says looking to the large painting. Sam watches the man then looks to the painting as well. "Mr. Winchester you say you've spoken to this man in the painting, you've spoken to Elizabeth Wilson."  
"It's because I did. And that woman was playing the piano yesterday." He adds pointing to the painting.  
"Mr. Winchester, that is a painting of Mr. Freelan Oscar Stanley and Mrs. Flora Jane Stanley. Mrs. Stanley passed in 1939 Mr. Stanley following in 1940. Miss Elizabeth Wilson you're talking about passed in 1950." The manager says softly looking to Sam.  
Sam blinks back his shock.  
"Mrs. Stanley is known to still play the piano in the music room. Mr. Stanley walking around to make sure everything seems to be doing well in his hotel. The maids still working, children still playing, even guests still occupying rooms."  
"Do they, do they harm anyone?" Sam asks.  
The managers eyebrows raise slightly from the question.  
"I've never had a complaint about any of the spirits harming anyone since I've worked here, I've been here for over twelve years." He answers.  
Sam nods his head as he looks around the room, his eyes landing on the car in the corner of the room with another painting of Mr. Stanley above it.  
"Thank you sir for your help." Sam says shaking the managers hand.  
"You're welcome." He smiles.  
Sam walks out of the room in search for his brother.  
Sam finds Dean in the basement researching the history of the hotel.  
"Dean."  
"Dude, he's a ghost. The guy I talked with yesterday, he walked me to the bar he's a ghost. That was Mr. Stanley an his wife was the woman playing the piano. They're both ghosts." Dean says a soon as he sees his brother walking towards him.  
"I know I talked to the manager." He says standing next to his brother.  
"We need to deal with all of them."  
"Listen."  
"They haunt the whole place." Dean says not listening to his brother.  
"Dean."  
"Who else haunts the hotel?"  
"The maid I talked to Elizabeth."  
"You know she was lighting a gas light up in room 207 and the room exploded cause of the gas leak or something like that. That didn't kill her but she died in 1950. Dude she haunts the room along with a little boy who scared the hell out of Jim Carry. Dude a creepy ghost kid scared the funniest man alive." Dean says sharing his knowledge.  
"Dean I think, I think we should just leave them alone."  
"Who?"  
"The ghosts Dean."  
Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Okay now you're being dumb."  
"I'm serious Dean, I've asked the manager if they've hurt any of the guests and he said nothing like that has happened. I think we should just let them be." Sam says looking to his brother his eyes filled with sincerity.  
Dean looks to his brother his face filled with annoyance and disagreement.  
"That's not what we do." Dean says.  
"This time let it be that way, lets just leave them alone."  
Dean rolls his eyes again and starts walking to the stairs to walk back to the lobby. Sam follows behind.  
\----  
Dean and Sam spent the day in Estes park walking around to sight see.  
"I'm just saying you couldn't have gotten me to ride a horse. Dean Winchester doesn't ride anything, Dean Winchester gives the rides if you know what I mean." He says elbowing his brother.  
Sam grimaces at the image his brother painted.  
"That's disgusting." He looks away walking towards the impala.  
"Just making my point." Dean adds with a smile.  
They both climb into the car Dean starting the car.  
"Did you really speak about yourself in the third person?" Sam ask as they drive back to the hotel.  
Dean chuckles while looking to the road.  
He clears his throat when he sees the hotel from a distance.  
"Sammy I went for a look see while you were enjoying the farmers market. I went to the library and looked for the death records of all the ghosts that haunt the hotel."  
"Dammit Dean why don't you trust me? Why can't you just leave it be?"  
He drives into the lot of the hotel.  
Dean parks the car right in front of grass with a gate around it. Sam looks out his window in anger with his brother.  
"Sammy listen. I looked up some history and asked questions. Right there." He points to the gate towards Sam's side. "Right behind there is a grave yard." He looks to his brother. "To be honest I'm not sure if all of them are there." He looks out the driver window. "I'm sorry that I went behind your back but I just needed to learn more about them." He says looking towards his brother.  
Sam turns towards Dean his anger dissipating in his eyes.  
"I'm not gonna do anything to make you angry with me, besides Mr. Stanley helped me find the bar." He smiles.  
Sam rolls his eyes with a chuckle as he shakes his head.  
Dean starts driving towards the parking lot with a smile on his face feeling like he has his brothers trust for telling the truth and leaving everything the way it needs to be.  
"Just saying if those little ghost kids keep me up again I swear I will end them." Dean says before taking the keys out and climbing out of the car.  
Sam smiles quickly as he follows Dean into the hotel.


End file.
